


The Perks of Almost Drowning

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Drowning, M/M, Near Death, Series Spoilers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free! Episode 5 Spoiler.</p><p> </p><p>Rei is saved by Makoto and Haruka.  Nagisa uses CPR and finds a bit of a silver lining in going to the hospital. </p><p>A short, cute little thing I whipped up to get some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Almost Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I needed to put a little bit of fluff out there after my last posting. >_>
> 
> I do not own Free! or its boys.

    Nagisa jerked awake at the sound of thunder that seemed like it was right over their heads. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, frowning up at the tent and the storm obviously raging outside. Haru-chan was sleeping through it all, of course. He sighed and tried to roll over when something caught his attention. Was someone yelling?  
  
    "Haru-chan!" Nagisa sat up, shaking the other boy's shoulder.  
  
    "Huh?" Haru groggily sat up as he was shaken awake. "Drop the -chan," he mumbled irritably.  
  
    "Haru-chan!" Nagisa ignored it, of course. "I think someone's in trouble!"  
  
    Haru listened for a moment, then bolted out of the tent. Nagisa got up and followed Haru to the shore. He looked out over the rough waters, eyes widening as he saw Makoto shouting for help, barely holding on to an unconscious Rei. Nagisa covered his mouth with his hands, and Haru didn't even think twice, running into the water and diving in. Nagisa watched in awe as the waves didn't even seem to break Haru's stride as he swam out to the struggling pair.   
  
    Nagisa watched as Haru steadied Rei on the other side. There was a brief discussion between Haruka and Makoto before they started making their way to shore. Nagisa splashed out to meet them once they were close enough and he pushed himself between Makoto and Rei. Makoto looked like he was about to drop as well, so Nagisa made sure he was supporting both of them. They got Rei to the closest tent out of the rain.  
  
    Nagisa immediately began pumping Rei's chest while Haru tended to Makoto. Makoto was gasping, breathing hard and leaning on Haruka. Haru had one arm around Makoto while in the other hand he dialed 119 on the mobile. Nagisa tuned it all out however, trying not to become frantic as he administered CPR to Rei. This wasn't how he expected his first time pressing his lips to Rei's to be. But dammit, he was not going to lose the other boy! He promised to be responsible for him.  
  
    After what seemed like ages, Rei started to cough, head turning to the side as water was expelled from his lungs. Nagisa turned Rei onto his side, rubbing the boy's back as he coughed roughly, gasping for air.   
  
    "I'm going to wait for the ambulance," Haru said then, getting up and leaving the tent, moving to the road so they'd be easily found.  
  
    Makoto moved over beside Nagisa and touched the boy's back. Nagisa looked over at Makoto and threw his arms around the other boy, starting to sob.   
  
    "Hey...hey, it's ok now.."  
  
    "You saved him...you risked your life to save him...thank you!" Nagisa sobbed.  
  
    Makoto rubbed the blonde's back, watching Rei sit up slowly. Nagisa pulled away from Makoto once Rei sat up, throwing his arms around Rei instead. Confused, Rei put his arms around Nagisa, mind a bit fuzzy. Then his eyes went wide when he remembered.   
  
    "Makoto...you..."  
  
    Makoto nodded and smiled softly.  
  
    "I'm going to go wait with Haru-chan," he murmured, leaving the tent.  
  
    "You're so stupid!" Nagisa exploded, hitting his fists against Rei's chest. "So...so...stupid! Why! Why would you do that!?"  
  
    "Nagisa-kun..." Rei said softly, surprised.  
  
    "You could have died!" Nagisa sobbed, hugging Rei tightly. "I promised to be responsible for you, remember? I promised, and you almost died!"  
  
    Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa, hugging the boy close and burying his face in the boy's soaked hair.   
  
    "I just wanted to get better, and make you all proud of me...especially you, Nagisa-chan..."  
  
    "You're an idiot," Nagisa sniffled against Rei's chest.  
  
    "I've never been called an idiot before," Rei said softly, smiling.  
  
    "Hmph." Nagisa drew back, wiping his eyes as he looked up at Rei.   
  
    Nagisa leaned up, kissing Rei's lips softly. Rei's eyes widened, and Nagisa kissed him again, a little more deeply. His arms slid up around Rei's neck and Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist, drawing the smaller boy closer as they kissed. They drew away when they heard the sounds of sirens drawing closer.   
  
    "Do I really have to go to the hospital?" Rei frowned.  
  
    "Yes. You weren't breathing and you scared me to death. You're going."  
  
    "All right. Are you coming?"  
  
    "Uh-huh." Nagisa drew back and grinned, waggling his eye-brows. "Imagine what fun we can have with a hospital bed!"  
  
    "What?" Rei blinked, and then the words sunk in. His face went bright red. "Oh...but I haven't done any research!"   
  
    Laughing, Nagisa climbed out of the tent to join Haru and Makoto.


End file.
